


One Persona Man

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: The Author Regrets Nothing, don't mind me I'm just shitposting, one punch man references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Voice Actor Jokes: The Flash Fic





	One Persona Man

**Author's Note:**

> So back in July I wrote this nonsense and posted it on my tumblr and spent some time wondering if I should release it into the wild.
> 
> I've been scarily active with writing this year so in the end, I decided to post this shitpost of a drabble onto ff.net and AO3 for archiving purposes.
> 
> The background for this one here is that Ryuji's VA is the same guy (Max Mittelman) who voiced Saitama in One Punch Man and I like making jokes involving voice actors' past works. So...yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm just some ordinary nerd who writes for fun so I don't own Persona 5 - and while I'm at it - or One Punch Man.

"Just what the hell are you people?" An Isis shadow whines.

Skull bounces his mace against his shoulder, "We're just some dudes who are delinquents for fun."

Silence fell.

"Dude," said the Thoth besides Isis, "that was so lame."

"H-huh?"

"I got the reference but that series has gone mainstream. It's not even cool anymore," Thoth rants.

Isis rolls her eyes, "Oh there he goes again."

"I mean, I liked it when it was just a few people following it but now everyone's talking about-"

"Ugh, nobody cares," Isis interrupts before she flings a Soul Drop at the Phantom Thieves, "Take this. I'm not sticking around for another Angry Fanboy Hipster Rant," With a sudden burst of energy, she flees.

"Wait, come back!" yelped Thoth, "I don't want to deal with these guys alone!" He flees after her.

"So," Joker adjusted his gloves while his team mates stood there dumbfounded, "I guess that went well."


End file.
